Get Over Yourself
by StealMyHeart4
Summary: Jake's back and ready for Miley. Miley's over Jake, and has a new boyfriend. Will Jake's kiss change her mind? What happens when her boyfriend finds out? Jiley and some Loliver. PreAchey Jakey Heart. R & R and I'll return the favor! New Summary. COMPLETE!
1. Coming Home

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever!! But ive definitely been a fan of reading these for awhile. I hope you like it. Please review and give me ideas!!! They definitely make me love you times 2193048091283!! This is a definite Jiley and i might add some loliver eventually. Just depend on whatever you guys like and want.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own hannah montana...yea...**

* * *

"Oh My God! I KNOW!!... No you're the cutest…No you are!!!...Okay I guess we can both be the cutest…" Miley squealed into her cell phone.

Lily sat at the table staring into her strawberry smoothie, if she had to hear anymore of this stupid puppy-love stuff she would have to either kill herself or move to Antarctica.

While Miley was blabbing on about how cute they were, Lily couldn't help but grab her cell phone and hang it up.

"Hey!! I was having a conversation!!" Miley said reaching for her phone.

"Miley I wouldn't be surprise if your IQ level dropped like 5 points during that conversation…I think MY IQ dropped 5 points while being forced to listen to that. We were supposed to hang out today just Miley and Lily! You promised no boyfriends!" Lily said trying to make Miley feel guilty

"I'm sorry he's just so adora-"

"OK!!! I get it he's cute and adorable and I think I might throw up if I have to hear about it anymore." Lily gagged.

Miley had just started going out with a sophomore boy from school and he had been all she could talk about for the past week. His name was Andrew Bensley and, of course, he was gorgeous. He had rich chocolate brown hair and crystal blue eyes that would easily make any girl melt, including Miley. He was your typical preppy high school boy, but luckily, this one seemed to really care for Miley. Even though they were cute and this was the first time in months that Miley seemed to not be missing Jake, Lily was about to pull her hair out from their sugary sweet interactions.

"Hey! I had to deal with you and Matt so now you can deal with Andrew and I," Miley pouted.

Suddenly Miley's phone began to buzz in Lily's hands. Miley snatched it away from her before Lily could even pull the phone out of her reach. "I bet that's Andrew now!"

"Hey sweetie pie!"

"Hey Miley...," A familiar yet unexpected slightly confused voice came through the speaker.

Miley's heart skipped a beat, "Jake?"

"Yea? Who were you expecting?"

"Well uh…I mean…No one…" Miley had hardly spoken to Jake in three and a half months and his phone call had caught her completely off guard. She had worked so hard to not think of him. She had to get over him. She needed to. At first Andrew had just been a welcomed distraction that kept her mind off of Jake but over the past week she was really beginning to like him.

"Well I was just calling to tell you that I'm coming home tomorrow! And I would really love it if I could see you when I get back. I've missed you so much. Romania has been horrible without you here."

"Yea Jake. I'd love to see you. I've missed you too," Miley replied lacking the expected enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ok well my plane gets in tomorrow at two. Do you wanna grab some lunch or something on the beach at Rico's around 3ish?" Jake mumbled nervously as if he had practiced this speech before he actually asked Miley.

"Great idea Jake," The sound of his name sliding off her tongue burned her ears, "I'll meet you there."

"Great, I guess I'll see you later then!"

Jake let out a sigh of relief after as he hung up his phone. He was finally coming back...and they could finally be together. He couldn't wait until he could finally kiss her again. He touched his lips trying to recall the vague memory of Miley's soft lips on his. He was finally back and nothing would get in the way this time.


	2. A Meeting and A Kiss

**A/N: So last night that episode was so good and so shocking and so amazing, ALL AT THE SAME TIME!!!! So far i've gotten like 4 reviews. And i appreciate all 4. If you review for me and you another HM fanfic i will most definitely review you back!! So that can be like a little incentive for you guys!! I really appreciate all the alerts and favorites i've been getting. Your support means so much to me. I know last chapter was short so i made up for it with this chapter!! **

**Also im going to try something new at the end of this chapter...a kind of choose what you want next thing. I've never seen this on fan fic before but i think it'll will be really fun and def get you guys involved in the story!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Meeting and A Kiss**

"Lily, that was Jake on the phone just now." Miley sounded shocked and slightly confused.

"No way! Is he coming back?" Lily asked while sipping her pink chilly strawberry concoction.

"Yea, and he wants to meet up with me at Rico's tomorrow. He says he really missed me. What am I going to do, Lil?" Lily heard the worried tone of her voice

"You've got to tell him Miley. Either that or you have to decide. Jake or Andrew. Who do you like more?"

"I really don't know. I've liked Jake since he left months ago. But he can't just come back and expect that everything will be okay between us. I can't just sit around and wait for him. I'm with Andrew now and just because Jake is back that doesn't mean that that will change, right?" Miley's worry quickly turned into rage.

"Righ-" Lily was quickly cut off by Miley's continued tirade.

"I mean does he think I've just been sitting around moping over him, remaining boyfriend-less, until he comes back to sweep me off my feet. I don't think so! I have a boyfriend! You know what I'm talking about. Back me up." Miley rambled on with fist clenching her brand new torn to shreds denim mini-skirt.

"Of course! You are totally right, but hey, go easy on the skirt or it'll have a couple more holes in it that weren't there before." Lily quickly agreed, fearing what would happen if she didn't. She hoped her last comment would help to cool Miley down. Miley had always been a sucker for fashion.

Miley looked down at her hands, which had turned a shade of red from grasping her skirt so tight. The truth was she had never forgotten about Jake, not once. It was time to face facts, she had been a failure at attempting to get over ego-maniac Jake Ryan. There was only so much to hate about the boy who currently had your heart. At the same time, she did also have a wonderful boyfriend who was really cute and sweet and really liked her. She didn't want to give that up so fast. She wanted to have them both, Andrew and Jake, but sometimes you can't always have what you want. Even if she did end up choosing Jake there was no way in hell she was going to give him the pleasure of just waltzing back into her life without having to even fight a few battles first. Alls fair in love and war, right?

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The next morning Miley woke up with a feeling or nervousness and butterflies deep down in her stomach. What was she going to say to him? Did he still like her? What would he think when he heard she already had a boyfriend? Would he think she didn't love him anymore? She had no idea what would happen and that made her more nervous than she had ever been.

It was already 11:30 and that meant Oliver and Lily would be coming over any minute help her get ready for her meeting with Jake. Lily and Oliver had been spending more and more time together lately and it was getting kind of weird, but Miley didn't have time to deal with that right now. She was too consumed by her nerves.

Just as Miley's thoughts began to wander, she heard the doorbell ring. She instantly jumped out of her bed and ran for the door where Lily and Oliver were waiting for her. When she opened it both Lily and Oliver instantly took a step away from one another and quieted their hushed whispers in a very obvious way, but Miley just overlooked it. There were bigger problems at the moment.

"Okay guys I have exactly 3 hours to find the perfect outfit and get down to Rico's before meeting Jake."

"The perfect outfit? I thought you were mad at Jake, not trying to impress him." Lily said, puzzled.

"Well…uh, yea, I mean, I have to show him what he's been missing so he regrets ever leaving me. It's not really, uh, you know, that kinda thing." Miley stammered, her face beginning to turn a light pink. She should have thought this out first. What was she doing? She was in way over her head. Hopefully both of her best friends would remain oblivious to her true feelings.

"Riiiight….okay well I guess we should go help you pick one out then." Oliver accepted Miley's explanation though he knew there was more to be explained.

"Well I think you should wear your sequined teal tank top and that really really cute white cotton skirt. That would totally show Jake what he's been missing." Lilly said, pulling her chosen outfit out of Miley's closet.

"Lilly, you're brilliant!!" Miley squealed pulling her best friend into a hug.

"What can I say? I am pretty smart if you ask me."

"You are like the best best friend in the entire world!" Miley continued to hug Lily.

"Yea, but hey Mile?"

"Yea?"

"I kind of…can't…breathe" Lily managed to say after some difficulty.

"Oh, sorry about that." Miley said releasing Lily from her grasp.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

After two hours of make-up, curling irons, and hairspray, Miley was finally ready. It was about 3:05 and as she strolled down toward the beach she could see that Jake was already sitting at a table waiting for her. She could tell it was definitely him by his golden blonde hair that, by now, had grown a little longer, but was still the same Jake she always knew. Her heart skipped a beat just like it did on the phone the day before as he spotted her. He waved at her, motioning her to come over. As she got closer she could see that there were already two drinks set out, a virgin piña colada for Miley and a strawberry banana smoothie for Jake. He remembered her favorite summer drink after all this time. She instantly felt herself melt as she slid in the seat across from Jake.

"Hey Jake." Miley said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Miley…You look…Amazing." Jake muttered as he took in a gasp of air.

"Thanks. So do you." Miley replied, her words sincere.

"I've missed you so much Miley, you have no idea." Miley felt the blob that she had now become melt even more. With one look in his eyes, everything felt right again. The way things were supposed to be. The way she was supposed to feel.

"I've missed you too." By now all of Miley's anger had magically vanished. It was just something he did to her. He made her feel so calm and happy when he was around.. She didn't want to fight it.

So when Jake leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers, there was no hesitation, no thought. She was just there in that moment, kissing the one boy she ever loved. The one boy who she could never stop loving, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

**I know, I know. Such a cliffhanger. but now im gonna try something new. I want YOU to help me write the next chapter. Here are your options for what can happen.**

**a. Miley continues to have secret rendezvous's with Jake and doesnt tell him she has boyfriend.**

**b. Miley stays true to Andrew and comes clean about having a boyfriend with Jake**

**Either way it will definitely be juicy. So heres how you vote. Leave a review and tell me whether you want A or B and if you want to leave a suggestion on what you think will happen.**

**I'm posting this around 1 o'clock my time so I will tally the votes around 1 tomorrow and write the chapter for you and post it. If this gets alot of participation and excitement i might consider doing this for future chapters also. HAVE FUN!!! I know i do.**


	3. A Party and a Problem

**A/N: So voting is over and choice A (Miley doesnt tell) won!! But it was very close guys!! I also did something to help out you B voters. I tried to use choice A and kind of add in aspects of choice B to keep both types of readers satisfied. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! to those of you who review for me!! It means the world to me and really make these stories worth writing. and it totally brightens my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Forever 21, or Pokemon (yea random i know...youll have to read to find out.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Party and A Problem**

"_I've missed you too." By now all of Miley's anger had magically vanished. It was just something he did to her. He made her feel so calm and happy when he was around. She didn't want to fight it. _

_So when Jake leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers, there was no hesitation, no thought. She was just there in that moment, kissing the one boy she ever loved. The one boy who she could never stop loving, no matter how hard she tried._

His full lips felt so right, as they gently caressed her own. He brought up his hands and ran them through her wavy brown hair that had taken at least an hour to get perfect. Every touch brought a tingling sensation through her entire body. It was as if Jake had never left and in her heart she knew he really never had.

She slowly pulled away from him, the feeling of his lips still lingering on hers. Suddenly she realized exactly what she was doing. _"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? I need to get out of here!" _Miley thought to herself as she saw the dreamy way Jake was now looking at her.

"Hey Jake I gotta go…uh…water my…uh….fish. Later!" Miley quickly lied and ran off toward her house. She wanted nothing more than lay on her bed and call Lily who would help her figure out what the hell just happened. As she was running she passed a couple sitting at a picnic table making out that made her turn and stare. The couple was none other than her two best friends in the entire world, Lily and Oliver.

"LILY, OLIVER, What are you doing?!" Miley practically yelled at the two.

"Well…uh….Miley, were kind of dating." Lily stumbled through her confession to her best friend.

"I don't time to deal with this right now! You guys need to come with me to my house right now. I have some major bad news." Miley managed to say while dragging the two lovebirds from their picnic table.

"So you told him you had to water your….fish? Lily repeated beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut up! It's not funny! What am I going to do you guys?" Miley said with her head in her hands.

"Well Miles, I think you need to tell him about Andrew." Oliver mumbles while chewing on a muffin he had just stuffed in his mouth.

"Oh!!! I know the perfect place!!" Lily jumped up from the bed an excited look on her face. "Tonight at Matt's party!! It's so perfect."

"Yea, one problem tweedle-dumb, both Jake AND Andrew are gonna be there. They can NOT know about each other before I tell Jake myself."

"Well, we can make sure when you talk to one of the boys that the other is distracted." Oliver said, muffin crumbs all over his mouth and Miley's bed.

"You guys would do that for me?" Miley asked placing her hands over her heart.

"That's what best friends are for!" Both Oliver and Lily said in unison.

That night Miley had once again spent forever picking out a dress for the party. She finally decided on a black pink and white above-the-knee dress from Forever 21. She had straightened her hair and carefully applied her make-up for what felt that would be the hardest night of her life.

When she arrived at the party with Lily and Oliver it was already in full swing and everyone was dancing to the latest hits on the radio including some Hannah Montana songs. She soon spotted Andrew on one side of the house and Jake on the other. Miley nodded at Lily and Oliver which let them know she was about to go talk to Andrew and they needed to distract Jake. Miley made her way over to her boyfriend and when he saw her, he wrapped his arms around and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey! I haven't talked to you since yesterday. What's up?" Andrew casually asked Miley.

"Nothings up. Why would anything be up? What have you heard?" Miley said practically at the speed of light.

"Um nothing. It was just a question." Andrew said looking as Miley suspiciously.

"Right well….I'm gonna go get some drinks. Be right back"

Meanwhile Oliver and Lily were doing a better job at scaring Jake rather than distracting him.

"My favorite pokemon has to be Pikachu, because he is just so darn cute!" Oliver said the first things that popped into his head….as usual.

"Yea well mine is that turtle thing…cause…uh...it's a turtle." Lily said making the awkward turtle with her hands. "What's your favorite Jake?"

"Well...uh..." Jake said before Miley appeared at Oliver's side.

"Hey Oliver there's cake over there." Miley lied pointing in the direction of Andrew.

"Ooh cake, my favorite." Oliver said running off into the other direction, obviously not taking the hint to go distract Andrew.

"Lily maybe you should go control him…" Miley said winking at Lily.

"Right!! I'll go get some cake too." Lily said with an exaggerated wink.

"What's wrong with her eye?" Jake asked, sounding really confused.

"Oh who knows? Listen we need to talk…um….out here!" Miley said opening the door and pushing Jake onto the porch.

"Okay...So what did you wanna talk about?" Jake asked taking a seat on the swinging bench attached to the porch.

"Well I need to tell you something Jake, something I should've told you at Rico's." Miley started as she sat down next to Jake on the bench.

"Relax Miley, I already know." Jake said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"You do? And you're not mad?" Miley asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Miley I want you to be my girlfriend too."

"You do?" Miley said feeling herself begin to melt all over again.

"Of course." Jake said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Miley felt herself give in to Jake and kiss him back. This time was even better than last time. The setting was so romantic and she was finally Jake's girlfriend. A thought never even crosses her mind when she heard the porch door swing open. She just continued to get lost in Jake's kisses. Suddenly the couple was disturbed.

"Miley? What are you doing out here?! I thought you were my girlfriend."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**READ AND REVIEW LOVELIES**


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Hey!! Thanks again to all reviewers I love you more than I love lots of stuff...haha Im very sorry this chapter is so short!! I had a hard time writing this chapter it took me like 2 1/2 hours to write. VOTING FOR WHAT YOU WANT IS BACKKK!!!! YAY!!!! so everyone vote! Same as last time. voting is started around 1 today so I'll count voted around 1 tomorrow and write the chapter!! Love you all!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

_Miley felt herself give in to Jake and kiss him back. This time was even better than last time. The setting was so romantic and she was finally Jake's girlfriend. A thought never even crosses her mind when she heard the porch door swing open. She just continued to get lost in Jake's kisses. Suddenly the couple was disturbed._

_"Miley? What are you doing out here?! I thought you were my girlfriend."_

Miley felt a jolt of nervousness shoot through her entire body as she forced herself away from Jake and opened her eyes. Standing right in front of her was Andrew; he looked really mad and upset. He stood in front of her his eyes practically piercing a hole through her body.

"Andre-" Miley started just before Jake's ego cut in.

"Listen, Miley is MY girlfriend. I don't know where you got the idea she was yours but I just asked her and guess what. She said yes." Jake said poking Andrew in the chest, as if to show him whose boss.

"Oh really? Well Miley and I have been dating for a week and half. You should have seen her after you left her, I was the one who actually started to make her happy again" Andrew said moving closer and closer to Jake with every word.

"Is your life so pathetic that you have to make up a outrageous story like you were already dating Miley? She would never do anything like that!" Jake practically yelled.

Miley was becoming increasingly worried that this argument was about to become physical. She had to do something. "STOP, STOP!! Both of you! I need to tell you both something." Miley said stepping between the two angry boys.

"Jake, I was going out with Andrew before you got back, and every time I tried to tell you that, something got in the way." Miley confessed to an open-mouthed Jake. For the first time since Miley had known Jake Ryan, he was speechless.

"Andrew, When I met up with Jake the other day he kissed me, but I kissed him back. I still love Jake, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I can't be your girlfriend anymore." Miley told Andrew

"Yea Miley, I get it. I could tell something was up. I really really liked you, but I guess all I want is for you to be happy, and if that's with someone else then, I guess, I'm happy for you." Andrew's voice had lowered to just a little louder than a whisper. He was obviously saddened by Miley's confession.

"Thanks Andrew, that means a lot to me." Miley told him before he walked back into the party.

"Jake?" Miley questioned reaching out to touch his arm.

He moved away from her reach, obviously mad. "I can't believe you would do that Miley! Why couldn't you just tell me you had a boyfriend?!" Jake said with sadness and anger in his voice at the same time.

"I tried to tell you Jake, I really did! Every time I tried to tell you about Andrew you would kiss me or you would just assume you already knew what I was about to say!" Miley said defensively

"You lied Miley, You lied to me! You know I hate liars! I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Accept my apology! I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It just happened."

"Yea well, you did hurt someone. You hurt me! How am I supposed to trust you now?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it? I made a mistake…a huge mistake. It will never happen again. Jake I love you!"

"I don't know Miley; I need to think about it." Jake told her before walking away toward his house.

* * *

**VOTING TIME!!!! Heres your options!!!**

**A: Jake accepts Miley's apology and then its JILEY time!!!!**

**B: Jake isnt so quick to forgive and Lily/Oliver scheming the get them together again begins!!!**

**OKAY!!! Vote by leaving me a wonderful review and any suggestions you want to give!!!**

**Love you guys!!!**


	5. The Plan pt 1

**A/N: Im sorry for not posting a chapter in 2 days but i really wanted this chapter to be fantastic cause its pretty much like a climax. I wrote this chapter and decided it was too long to post in one chapter so i split it up. I've already written basically all of the pt 2 so i guarantee you it will be up tomorrow!!! **

**As you can see option B won...but dont worry you hxc Jiley fans...you'll have you dailey dose of fluffy Jiley action by the end of pt 2.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews I've been getting...i got the most I've ever got on the last chapter!!! I'm glad you guys want to be so involved in the story!!!**

**REVIEW LOVELIES!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana or Ben & Jerry's, but i did make up Oliver's spy theme song...So HAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Plan pt 1**

"_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it? I made a mistake…a huge mistake. It will never happen again. Jake I love you!"_

"_I don't know Miley; I need to think about it." Jake told her before walking away toward his house._

The next day all Miley felt like doing was laying in her bed and eating a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from Ben & Jerry's. She had ruined everything. Just because she melted every time she looked into Jake's gorgeous eyes. Miley made a mental note to get some more self control when Lily and Oliver burst into the room.

"Ok Miley do you know what time it is?" Lily asked while Oliver proceeded to open the curtains letting light fill the room.

Miley's eyes burned from the sudden brightness, "Like 11?" Miley said taking a guess.

"No! Try 3! You have been in bed all day! Its time to get some fresh air and maybe some smoothies…Oh…and some hotdogs and maybe, just maybe, some-" Oliver's pep talk was cut off by Lily's hand over his mouth.

"What Oliver was trying to say is, you can't let this stupid break-up thing get you down, so let's go do something. There's a smoothie with your name on it! Mine and Oliver's treat!" Lily's voice going several octaves higher towards the end trying to convince Miley the deal was too good to pass up.

"Cmp wm sgh gmn humph dumns?" Oliver mumbled with Lily's hand still over his mouth.

"Oh sorry Oliver. What?" Lily's said removing her hand from his mouth.

"I said, Can we still get hotdogs?"

"Yes, you can get a hotdog." Lily said rolling her eyes. "So what do you say Miles, smoothies and hotdogs?"

"I don't think so guys. I'll be fine tomorrow but today, I just need to think about everything. I don't think smoothies and hotdogs can cure this one." Miley said sinking back under her covers.

"Okay, but you know where we'll be if you need us." Lily said before her and Oliver left the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what are we gonna do about Miley?" Oliver asked Lily before taking a big bite out of this chili-cheese hotdogs with mustard and relish.

"You know I'm not gonna kiss you after you eat that right? And I don't know what were gonna do. I think we need to come up with a plan!" Lily said smirking and biting down on her bottom lip as if deep in thought.

"You're making me choose between the hotdog and you?" Oliver asked petting the bun as if it was a real dog.

"I am if you anticipate getting kissed anytime today."

Oliver reluctantly put the fully-loaded hotdog down after several seconds of contemplating, "Ok, so what's your plan?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm pretty sure it involves you, a rope, some hardcore black spy outfits, and some paint." Lily said, the mechanical gears in her head turning with the mentioning of every item.

"We're looking to get them back together, not get caught for breaking and entering." Oliver said, hoping Lily would forget all about her previous plan and come up with a new one.

"Yea, I guess we wouldn't be much help in jail." Lily sighed

"So…" Oliver said after several seconds of silence "I gave up the hotdog for you, the least you could give me is a kiss."

Oliver began to lean in to kiss his girlfriend only to come in contact with Lily's hand pushing his face away. "Not now Oliver!! We need to come up with a brilliant plan! What is it with you and kissing? It's like all you think about! Oh my God Oliver I HAVE A PLAN!!!" Lily said excitement in her voice and a suspicious glimmer in her eye.

"Okay, so what is it?" Oliver said kind of scared to find out.

Lily leaned over and began to whisper the plan in his ear, his eyes widening with every sentence.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jake sat on a beach towel in the sand staring out into the ocean. He needed to find out what he needed to do. Should he take her back? Or should he just end it? It seemed like their relationship had always been a rocky one. But that still didn't change the fact that he loved her more than he had ever loved any girl, he still did.

He wanted to take her back, probably more than anything. He wanted to feel her in his arms and smell the deep lavender scent of her hair. It was his stupid pride that was getting in the way of everything.

He was Jake Ryan, zombie slayer, movie star, the boy that girls fall all over. He was supposed to be in control of his life, of his feelings. If he was supposed to be so in control, why did he feel so out of control. His thoughts always led back to Miley. He could start off a thought on dry erase markers and manage to lead that to the outfit Miley was wearing the day she had to write a math problem on the board back in 8th grade.

He wanted her back, and this time he wasn't going to let his ego or pride get in the way. He was going to march right over to her at school and tell her that he had made a huge mistake and he loved her.

* * *

**Sorry if their are any terrible mistake...i just realized i forgot to spell check...but i usually correct most of my mistake while writing it so...yea**

**Review and I'll Love you FOREVER AND EVER!!!!!!!!!**


	6. The Plan pt 2

**Sorry I havent written in so long!! I hope you will all forgive me! Here is the much anticipated pt 2 of the plan!!! Hope you all enjoy it! It took me forever to write!!**_

* * *

_

**Ch 6: The Plan pt 2**_  
_

_He wanted her back, and this time he wasn't going to let his ego or pride get in the way. He was going to march right over to her at school and tell her that he had made a huge mistake and he loved her. _

"DUN NA DUN NA NA DUN NA NA NA DUN NA DUN NA NA DUN NA NA!" Oliver sang has he sneakily moved around the corner of the hall way into the lunch room party of the school.

"What are you singing?" Lily asked confused.

"My spy theme song! You like?" Oliver asked a little too excited.

"No! Were not spies! And stop moving around the school like you're on some secret mission, people are starting to look at you weird." Lilly corrected Oliver.

"Well if I am going to be forced to go through with this, then I'm gonna do it how I wanna." Oliver said as if he were 10 years old.

"Fine! Whatever! Ooh there she is!" Lily said pointing to a lunch table where Miley sat. "Okay when Jake comes in I'll say "That is so cool!!!" and that's your cue, got it?"

"Got it, wait, why do I have to do this again?" Oliver asked suddenly kind of nervous.

"Because you're a boy, now go!! Jake will be here any second!" Lily said pushing Oliver off into the direction of Miley.

As she saw him walk towards her she could've sworn she heard him singing his little theme song. "God why did I start dating him?" She thought to herself. She was instantly reminded him as he snuck a peek at Lily and gave her the cutest wink. "Oh yea; he's adorable."

Her thoughts of Oliver were suddenly pushed aside when a kid from her 2nd period chemistry class came up to her to show her his model of a molecule made complete out of marshmallows and Jellybeans.

"That is SO cool!!!" Lily yelled looking at the project. As soon as she said it she realized her mistake and covered her mouth. She looked over towards Miley where her boyfriend had definitely just kissed her best friend, because she had given the signal before Jake had got there. Or so she thought.

888888888888888888888888888

Jake headed through the halls, on his way to lunch. His mind was only on one thing, marching right up to Miley and telling her he had forgiven her. He would then proceed to give her a big kiss, while the entire lunch room stood around clapping and occasionally ooh-ing and ah-ing. Okay, maybe his plan of how it would all go down was a bit dramatic, but hey, love does crazy things to your mind.

He was surrounded by his usual entourage of the most gorgeous girls in his grade, and even some in a few grades above him. It got kind of annoying, being followed around all the time. He only had one girl on his mind, why couldn't other girls see that?

As he stepped into cafeteria he saw Lily ogling some kid's chemistry project. He knew that if Lily was here, Miley had to be close by. He quickly scanned the cafeteria looking for Miley's signature chocolate locks. He soon found her sitting at a table talking to a nervous looking Oliver. He then heard Lily's high-pitched voice shout something from across the cafeteria. What he saw next he couldn't believe. When he focused his eyes back on Miley, her lips were attached to Oliver's.

Time seemed to stop, everything had blurred around him, except Miley and Oliver. He had missed his shot…again. His stomach lurched in a pain that can only be caused by the heart. He had to get out of there. Get away from this school, this city, this country. And as quickly as he had entered the cafeteria, he was gone.

8888888888888888888888

"OLIVER! What are you doing??" Miley shouted, pushing him off of her and wiping her lips on the back of her hand.

"I uhm…well, I mean, uh…I was just…you know!" Oliver stuttered before screaming rather femininely and hiding his face.

Suddenly Lily was running towards her. What was happening? Was everyone going crazy? All she wanted to do was mope about how she would never feel Jake's lips on hers ever again. How he would never forgive her. She wanted to move on. She'd lost him twice, now they would never be together. And now Oliver was KISSING her. Talk about random!

"Okay Miley, don't freak out!" Lily warned.

"Freak Out? FREAK OUT?" Miley said through clenched teeth.

"We were just trying to help you and Jake get back together! Maybe we should have told you before we went through with the plan." Lily's voice became as tiny and squeaky as a mouse's.

"Ya think?" Miley asked. Her friends could be so dumb sometimes.

"Well, there is some good news. I gave the signal before Jake got here, so he didn't see." Lily hoped this would ease Miley's frustration.

Oliver suddenly appeared from the burrow he had created with his arms. "You mean I kissed Miley for NOTHING?!?!" He made a sour face.

"I don't need you guys to help Jake and I get back together. It's over, for good. He didn't accept my apology, and I don't blame him. Thanks for trying to help, no matter how stupid the idea was it was sweet for you guys to try and cheer me up." Miley gave both of her friends a big hug. "I just hope he doesn't find out about this. It would just make things a lot more awkward."

888888888888888888888888888

Jake stormed out of the school doors, hoping fresh air would help ease the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled out his sleek silver cell-phone-of-the-moment and hit speed dial #2, his agent. The number was second only to Miley's. He made a mental note to change that as soon as possible.

"Jake, dah-ling, whatever can I do for you my dear?" His agent, Ramona, greeted him.

"Hey Ramona! Remember that movie role I turned down last week, cause I wanted to stay in Malibu? Is it too late to accept?"

"No, no! Of course not! I'll give the director a call. Filming starts immediately, I'll get you on the next flight to France, it should be sometime tomorrow. I'll call you with the details and schedule in the morning."

"Great! Thanks Ramona. You rock!"

"Oh Jake, that's why you hired me! Any reason why you've changed your mind?"

"Let's just say it's time for me to move on, and the only way I can do that is getting away." Jake spoke with certain sadness in his voice. He didn't want to accept that he had to move on. Miley certainly had. She'd moved right on to Oliver. He was probably a fading memory, just taking up space in her mind. Maybe in France he would be able to forget her. Malibu just held too many memories of Miley, everything reminded him of her. France would be a fresh start, a new Jake that didn't let his heart get in the way of things that were important.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! ****Not a misunderstanding!!! Could this be the end of Miley and Jake? Of course not!!! Then this wouldn't be a very good Jiley would it? Review and I'll love you foreverrrr!!!**


	7. The Letter

**Merry Christmas Everyone!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews ive gotten. Its not as many as I'd hoped but they are all appreciated. I'm starting to regret leaving this story for song long without updating because now I have lost almost my entire base of readers from the start and it make me sad. I just hope the new readers will love to comment. VOTING IS BACK!! so maybe this will get some reviews in!! So here is my gift from me to you!!**

**Disclaimer: Santa didnt come through to leave me the rights to Hannah Montana...sad day.**

* * *

**Ch 7: The Letter**

The next morning, Miley sat in her bedroom polishing her toe nails a summer-y bright pink color. Self-pedicures always helped ease Miley's troubles. Sometimes she felt as if she could just buff away her problems. This one seemed to be a bit harder to get off her mind though. She had tried every self help method out there, and he was still all she could think about. Thank God, Jake hadn't seen Oliver kiss her yesterday. Miley shuddered at the memory of Oliver's slobbery kiss. She made a mental note to tell Oliver to buy a pack of gum when she saw him later. He tasted like he had eaten at least 5 chili-cheese hot dogs, and knowing Oliver, it was totally possible.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, 12 o'clock. Oh how she loved Saturdays, sleeping in was one of her all time favorite hobbies. As she applied the clear top coat to her toes, her pink razr began to ring. The caller ID flashed Lily. Miley flipped open her phone and balanced it between her shoulder and ear before continuing her at-home pedi.

"Hey Lily! What's Up?"

"Nothing much. Just on my way over with Oliver. Is that okay?" Lily asked, as if their little plot yesterday had changed their tradition of hanging out every Saturday since they were in elementary school. All three of them would always get together, grab some smoothies, and head down the beach to catch some sun and play in the surf.

"Of course Lily! You guys come over every Saturday!" Miley was in no mood to discuss yesterday, she just wanted to clear the entire life-scarring event from her mind.

"Okay, We'll see you in a couple minutes! Bye!" Miley could've sworn she heard Oliver in the background shout, "See Ya Lata, Alligata!"

She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes. What would she do without her friends? She would be completely lost. Yet they did always seem to cause extra problems for her.

Two minutes later Lily and Oliver came barging in her room. Lily was dressed in her yellow bikini and cover-up that made her hair look even more blond than usual and Oliver just looked like Oliver, in his navy swim trunks with sand toys thrown over his back. Sometime she could be so childish.

"Hey Miles!" They greeted her in unison. "Ready to head down to the beach?"

"Yea! Let me just throw my bikini on, and then I'll be ready to go."

888888888888888888888888888

Miley slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her beach bag, full of tanning essentials like her ipod, sun block, oversized shades, and the latest of her favorite girly magazines. Oliver had become impatient from waiting and was now tapping his foot expectantly against the hardwood floors in her living room.

"Alright, Alright, Oliver. I'm ready to go!" Miley said following her friends out the front door.

After everyone was outside, Miley turned around to lock the door. Something white blowing in the wind caught her eye. It was, what looked like, an envelope wedged in between a crack in the wood of her white door frame. She tugged at the envelope and, with a little force, broke free from the crack in the wood. The envelope didn't have any stamps or address on it. It just had a name messily scrawled in the center of envelope. It was barely legible, but she could tell it said "Miley." It was obviously written by a boy.

Lily looked at the envelope over Miley's shoulder. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just found it." Miley mumbled. She didn't want to open it. She was worried who it was from. The hand writing looked vaguely familiar. Suddenly she remembered whose hand writing it was is. It was Jake's. "I think it's from Jake." The feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had worked so hard to 'buff' away this morning was back, and not even a mani/pedi could make it go away this time.

"Well, open it!!" Oliver shouted impatiently. Man, he really wanted to get to the beach to build his sand castle. Miley felt there were bigger problems at the moment.

She tore the top of the envelope and pulled out the carefully folded letter which had been placed inside. As she unfolded the letter, she feared what she was about to read. Was it good? Was it bad? As she scanned her eyes over the letter, the almost un-readable hand writing made her want to laugh and cry all at the same time. And with a deep breath she began to read the letter, not knowing whether she was setting herself up for more heartache.

_Dear Miley,_

_I've written this letter a million times in my head by now. I saw the funniest thing yesterday. I was on my way to lunch room to tell the girl I was in love with that I had forgiven her and that I want us to be together when I saw her kissing another boy. My heart literally broke in two at the sight. I had to get away from everything that reminded me of that girl. Everything seemed to trigger a memory or feeling that would leave my heart feeling empty. I still love you Miley. I've loved you ever since I met you. I hoped we would be together, but it has become increasingly clear that that would be impossible. I guess you are with Oliver now. I hope he makes you happy, as happy as I was when I was with you. I use 'was' because that is exactly what 'we' are now, past tense. As much as it hurts me to admit this, it's true. I will never forget you Miley Stewart, and I will never stop loving you I guess I should just get right to the point. I've decided to accept a role for a new movie, it starts filming as soon as I get there. There being France. I'm leaving on a 2 o'clock flight today and I felt like I couldn't just leave without explaining why._ _Maybe this will be good for me. Maybe it will help me get over you, the kind of 'get over' that can only be done by being taken away from the environment and person completely. Maybe when I get back we can be friends. Maybe I'll be okay. Maybe._

_Love,_

_Jake_

Miley could no longer read the letter, not because his hand writing was illegible, because the tears in her eyes had blurred her vision so bad, she couldn't see the tear stained letter she was now holding 2 inches in front of her face, trying to make out the last few sentences. Her eyes burned. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. She felt her knees go weak, as if she were about to faint. He wanted her back, but he thought she was with Oliver. He was going to France, because of her. He was going to leave, without so much as a goodbye.

"Miley? Are you okay? What did the letter say?" Lily asked, concerned. She saw how Miley started crying as she read the letter. This couldn't be good.

"He…still…loves….me…France…2 o'clock…airport….we gotta go." Was all Miley managed to choke out before grabbing her two friends' hands and running off in the direction of the airport.

* * *

**Did you like? I really like how I wrote the letter, since im a huge romantic and all. But yea, I hope you liked it too!!! Now its time for YOU to decide what happens next. Vote by leaving me a review with you pick and any lovely suggestion or compliments you would like me to know about!! I'll tally the votes tommorrow around 3, cause its 3 my time here. So that gives you all a day!! VOTE NOW!!**

**A. Miley runs after him, finds him at the airport, and pours her heart out.**

**B. Miley is too late, or so she thinks...turns out Jake just couldnt leave.**

**Either way it will be fab and romantic...I love it!!!**


	8. Tears

**Hey guys!! Voting is over and option B won!!! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Unfortunately in order to get in all the emotion I wanted, I had to leave out the scene of Jake and Miley. But I promise it will be included in next chapter!**

**Oh! I realize the Jonas Brothers Lyrics are not necessarily correct sequentially but that is just how I wanted to write it...so you can deal.**

**So I also just realized this chapter looks really short. The reason for this is, this is a very emotion based chapter...so there isnt very much conversing going on. It actually has as many, if not more, words than past chapters. Sorry if it looks really short. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers ...Thanks for bursting my bubble**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 8: Tears**

Jake tugged his navy LeSportsac duffle bag over his shoulder as he trudged unwillingly through the airport. He was on his way to his gate, where the plane would take off and he wouldn't see Miley for months and months. It pained his heart to do this, but he knew if he had any chance of getting over her this was it.

Earlier that day he had stopped by Miley's house to leave her a goodbye letter. His original plan had been to give it to her in person, but once he was actually on her doorstep he just couldn't. His body seemed to be frozen, and his feet refused to move a centimeter past where they stood on her welcome mat. His hands were shaking wildly at the thought of ringing her doorbell and handing her the mushy, over-thought letter that had taken him at least two and a half hours to write.

For a few seconds, he even considered not leaving it at all. What would she want with his stupid love-sick confessions? She would probably just have a good laugh with Oliver about it later. He shook the image of Miley and Oliver laughing and kissing from his mind. Miley wasn't like that. She was sweet, kind, and would never do anything on purpose to hurt him. She had every right to be with Oliver. His stupid pride had told him not to forgive her for the whole I-have-a-boyfriend incident, so she had moved on. He now had to accept it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lily and Oliver's voice headed towards the house. They couldn't see him here. It would ruin everything. He quickly jammed the envelope in a crack in her door frame and ran off in the opposite direction. Hopefully she would be the one to get the letter, not Oliver or Lily.

By the time he had replayed the entire incident in his head, he had arrived at his gate. Take-off was in about 30 minutes. He sat in the closest uncomfortable ugly chair in the waiting area of the gate, all he wanted to do for the next 30 minutes was put his white Ipod ear buds in his ears and listen to his music so loud that it drowned out all his thoughts completely. He set his heavy duffle bag in the seat next to him and pulled out his shiny new Ipod Touch. He leaned back as far as the uncomfortable seat would allow and shut his eyes. As he hit shuffle songs the first song to pop up was _Just Friends_ by the Jonas Brothers. So much for that genius idea.

_Everyone Knows It's Meant To Be_

_Falling In Love Just You and Me_

_It's Cool We're Just Friends_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily felt as if her arm was about to be pulled out of its socket as Miley dragged her as she ran. Miley had just read a letter from Jake, and Lily had no idea what it had said. The only thing Miley had said before trying to pull her arm off was something about France, the airport, 2 o'clock, and Jake still loving her. The last one was the one that scared Lily the most.

Lily winced as a sharp intense pain shot through her shoulder. She shot Oliver a look asking him what was going on. His only reply was a clumsy hand thrown up in the air, caused by Miley dragging them so fast.

"Miley...Miiileyyy...MILEY!" Lily yelled before yanking her wrist out of her friend's grasp. She massaged her shoulder willing the pain to go away.

"What Lily? We have to get to airport! Now let's go!!" An out of breath Miley replied before grabbing Lily's wrist again.

"No! I'm not going unless you tell me what's going on." Lily said, jerking her wrist out of her grip again. She heard Oliver on the other side of Miley do the same and yell, "Yea," in agreement. He never was very good at standing up for himself.

"Fine, but we've got to make this quick." Miley started, "Well, his letter said he saw Oliver kiss me yesterday when he was coming to apologize for not forgiving me. He thinks Oliver and I are together! He said he still loves me, but in order to get over me he took a movie role in France. His plane leaves at two! I have to get over there and stop him!" Miley explained, just slow enough that Lily and Oliver could understand the majority of words that were coming out of her mouth.

Lily looked at her friend sympathetically; she really did feel sorry for her. Ever since Jake had gotten back there had been nothing but drama and misunderstandings, and the latest misunderstanding had been cause by her and Oliver. She felt terrible.

"Miley I'm so sorr- " Lily began before Miley cut her off.

"Forget it Lily! What's happened has happened now we have to go fix it! Come on! We have to go!"

Oliver glanced at his watch. It was 1:45. There was no way they could make to the airport by 2, even if they had a car!

"Miley, It's 1:45." Oliver tried to break the news gently. "We could never get there by two."

Miley felt defeated. She had tried so hard to make things work. The pressure on her shoulders was unbearable. She couldn't handle it anymore. Her strong façade was slowly but surely fading away to reveal a girl who's heart had been broken one too many times. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. She cried for everything which she had remained strong for in the past few days. She covered her face with her hands, her tears smearing her mascara all over her face. She didn't care. Who did she have to look good for anyway? She hit the ground with her fists, leaving her hands sandy. Her sadness turned to rage. Why did everything have to happen to her? Why? Why did she always screw things up so badly? Would she never just be happy? Would she just perpetually have great things fall in to her lap only to mess them up so badly? She felt two hands rub her back. She heard her friends concerned whispers. The hands that were rubbing her back lifted her up. She removed herself from their grasp, she would only mess things up for them too. She needed to be alone, where she couldn't hurt anyone else ever again.

"I'm fine guys. I just need to be alone." Miley gulped the air as she spoke.

Lily looked at Miley's disheveled state and had no idea what to do for her best friend. Her hair was a mess. Black smudges were smeared across her face from where she had rubbed the tears from her eyes. Her eyes shined with a look of helplessness. Her clothes were rumpled and out of place. Her hands and knees were sandy from being on the ground. Lily wanted to say something encouraging, something that would make everything better, but nothing came to mind. But before Lily could say anything, Miley had run off back in the direction of her house. She knew that all her friend needed right now was space.

Oliver began to run off to get her, but Lily stopped him.

"No Oliver. Let her go. She'll be okay." Lily assured him.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Lily. The thought of him losing Lily like Miley had lost Jake was unbearable. "I hope so."

**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!! I promise the voting results will be in next chapter!!!**

**Leave me Lovely Reviewssss!!!!**


	9. Get Over Yourself

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter! I'm way sad it's over. Hopefully you guys will come back and read my future stories (I've already got one in the works!). This has been wonderful! Okay I'm done being all mushy! Go on! Go read!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Hannah Montana, stop making me admit it.

* * *

**

**Ch 9: Get Over Yourself**

Several hours after her "break-down," Miley was sitting in her bedroom doing absolutely nothing. Her face was still damp from crying so much. She had lost so much water recently; she must've been severely dehydrated. She didn't feel like doing anything, she just wanted to curl up under a mountain of blankets and mope. So far, she had done just that. She was tired and achy, but was in no mood to go to sleep. If she went to sleep now she knew she would have a dream about Jake, more like a nightmare about Jake. She looked her room and realized how trapped she felt. It felt like the walls were crushing her and her blankets were weights holding her down. She needed to get out of there, and go somewhere that went on forever, somewhere limitless.

She looked at the clock on her beside table. The red numbers reflected a glow onto anything within several inches of the clock. It was already 6:45. If she was going to make it in time, she better hurry. She got up and slipped on the nearest pair of flip-flops. She decided her Pink Victoria's Secret sweat pant capris and matching tank top were good enough to wear, considering she wouldn't see anyone there. She quickly washed her face with her Clean & Clear Morning Burst face wash. It always left her skin tingly and wide awake. She felt a little better already, well, at least she felt cleaner. She grabbed her cell phone, just in case, and ran down the steps. Her dad was making dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey Darlin' are you feeling any better?" Robbie Ray asked while sautéing mixed vegetables in a skillet. Miley had told her father everything. They always just had that kind of relationship, very open and honest.

"Yea Daddy, I am." Miley replied honestly, walking over to give him a hug. "I think I'm going to go down to the beach for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Just be back before 8." He said, hugging her back.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Love you." Miley said before slipping out the front door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Miley walked along the beach, the sand cool against her toes. She loved walking on the beach barefoot at night. The sand felt soft and smooth, and it was just the right temperature. There was no one on the beach tonight, which was actually rather shocking. Usually a whole group of tourists would come out to watch the sunset. Tonight the beaches were bare of tourists for as far as Miley could see down the shore.

Miley walked a few more yards down the beach and sat down in her usual spot. She pulled her knees in, tight to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her ankles. She usually came out at night with Lily and Oliver. They would always have bonfires, and make s'mores. One time they even set off illegal bottle-rockets, just for fun. They were totally going to pick up all the trash after they were done. After they shot off about half of their illegal fireworks, they were greeted with a flashlight in their faces and a policeman shouting, "Hey! Who's down there?!?!" In order to keep Lily and herself out of trouble, Oliver had thankfully ran towards the officer, distracting him, while the girls ran away. Let's just say Oliver had to listen to his mother's man-voice for awhile after that.

Miley smiled at the memory. She looked up at the sky which had been painted various shades of pink, red, orange, and purple. It was so pretty. The sky reflected a mirror image onto the water. She stared off into the horizon where the sky and ocean meet. It felt like her lines of reality were blurring. It really did look like it went on forever. In all honesty the ocean really was the definition of limitless. At that moment she stopped feeling sorry for herself. She really was lucky. She had friends that loved her, a loving family, and she got to see beautiful things like this everyday. It was amazing how much she had taken for granted.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her daze when someone sat down beside her. "It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Jake's voice spoke shakily, as if he didn't know how she would react to his presence.

"Yea it is. It's just an effortless, universal beauty." Miley wasn't sure why he was there, but she didn't want to fight fate anymore. It was a battle she would always lose.

"How's Oliver?" Jake asked after several moments of silence. It was a question they both knew had to be asked, but neither one of them wanted to bring it up.

Miley shook her head and laughed to herself. "Oliver and I were never together, he kissed me because Lily came up with this plan to get us back together, a plan to make you jealous." Miley explained. "Why aren't you in France? I figured I would never see you again."

"Well I was at the airport, when I realized I can't just run away. I couldn't just leave like that. Even if things didn't turn out the way I planed." Jake paused, looking for the right words. "I just couldn't leave you." Jake said, his voice dropping down to a loud whisper. Jake wasn't great at sharing his feelings, Miley knew this was a big step for him and she was flattered he would even try to let her in.

"Jake. I don't know…I don't know what to say. I was torn up when I read your letter. I tried to run after you. I was just so…hurt." Miley felt a few tears spill over her cheeks.

Jake wiped the tears from eyes gently with back of his index and middle fingers. "You know how you said a sunset is an 'effortless, universal beauty'?" Jake asked tilting Miley's face towards his so he could look her in the eyes. "Well that's how I feel about you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known Miley. You're beautiful inside and out. I'm not just saying that." Jake told her. She could tell by his tone and the way he was looking in her eyes, that every word he just said was true.

"Don't be silly." Miley murmured before looking away and tracing a heart in the white sand.

Jake grabbed her chin again. "I'm not." Jake whispered before pulling her face towards his and kissing her gently on the mouth. Miley's stomach did somersaults in a good way. This was the moment, the moment people wait for all their lives. That one moment, when they just know that this is what love is supposed to be, what it's supposed to feel like it.

Jake moved his hand from her chin to the back of her head, running his hands through her hair as he kissed her. Miley cupped his jaw with her hand as the kiss deepened. After several seconds of romantic, slow, seductive kissing, Miley pulled away just far enough so she could look in his eyes, touching her forehead with his. She nibbled at her bottom lip as they both panted, the desire to kiss him again overwhelming her.

Miley could feel Jake's heart beating, since they were only about an inch apart from eachother. She wondered if he could feel hers. She looked him in the eyes again, his look was hungry for more. Miley could relate to the feeling. The look in Jake's eyes was asking permission to kiss her again; she nodded, not making a sound for fear of ruining the moment. Jake tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He made a move towards her lips, kissing her hard on the mouth.

These kisses were more fervent, passionate, and lusty. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. She couldn't get enough of him either, returning his kisses hastily. It was as if they were making up for the all the time that had been wasted the past several days. All they wanted and needed was the other. They were both on a high that they had never felt before, adrenaline pumping, losing themselves in eachother. Miley felt like she could live in the moment forever.

Needing to catch their breath, Jake stopped kissing her lips and began to leave scattered kisses across her collar bone and neck. Miley sighed, there was nothing better than this. Not chocolate chip cookie dough, not a snow day, not even a new pair of designer shoes. She lifted his face towards hers and looked him in the eye.

"I love you Jake Ryan." Miley whispered softly.

Jake laughed softly. "Who doesn't?"

Miley giggled, knowing he was just kidding. "Get over yourself." She joked before grabbing him by his collar and kissing him again. A girl could get used to this.

* * *

**Yayyy the title finally makes sense!! Well, that was kinda steamy. I cant believe I wrote that! Haha! Thanks for reading! I love you!**

**I'm having some trouble deciding on the status of Joe Jonas in my next story. Should he be famous or not? YOU TELL ME! Go vote in my poll on my profile!!!**


	10. Thank You's and Shout Outs

**Now that it's over, I'm kind of sad to be leaving you guys. Even though I'm not really leaving. Reviews were one of the things that kept me going for this story! Every single one made my day a little happier! You guys really do rock!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed once – you guys get a big cookie!**

**Thokul **

**I Am the Rainbow**

**Ziglalicious **

**LoliverJileyTroyellaFan**

**Star-Girl11235 **

**youlookhottoday**

**definenormalAB **

**Iluvyou912**

**jagann **

**LaineheartsJB**

**lostlove4ever **

**HarryPotterAddictxoLoveNeville**

**SupaDorkiiex3 **

**xo Drama xo Junkie xo**

**Darthfiredragon **

**streamingradiantfire**

**Adorkable395 **

**cupidsangel**

**Lilypad456 **

**simaa**

**Pinkpanther95 **

**beautiprincess434**

**Smileyhpxx **

**Good morning Good morning**

**Plosergurl **

**SimplySmileyMiley**

**Muahahahahagirl **

**aprilrainer15**

**Dramionerox**

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed more than once. You guys really are the heart of this story. You guys can have whatever you want!!**

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212 (2) **

**darkpheonix52 (3)**

**Nysunsetangel (5) **

**DisneyClassic (3)**

**Choirsinger (2) **

**psparkle7189 (2)**

**Lilly's Twin (2) **

**talkingCinematic (3)**

**SpeedsONEandONLY (4) **

**Forbidden x Melody (4)**

**Angelrock(3) **

**mmvok (5)**

**Punette101 (3) **

**Ashleigh-r (3)**

**Vivigirlforever (2) **

**copperboom321 (2)**

**Nscottsgirl23 (2) **

**lovexisxcontagious (2)**

**Julx27xluvsxHm (5) **

**silverjazz (2)**

**Silly Lilly (5) **

**He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime (6)**

**Vrae56 (2) **

**MileySmiles06 (2)**

**Uniquegrl17 (2) **

**MileyCyrusLove (2)**

**My stats as of today (December 31, 2007) are:**

**Hits : 3677 **

**Reviews: 110**

**Favs: 24 **

**c2s: 1**

**Alerts: 29**

**I only hope these numbers will continue to grow! Thanks so much to everyone who helped this story build and grow, and to watch it happen with me. You guy are the best! Keep a look out for my future stories. I'm sure I'll see you guys around! Dont forget to vote for my poll to help with my next story!!  
**


End file.
